Take My Heart Away
by kawaii-D.A.C.P
Summary: tHEy hAd aN aRgUmEnT..bUt iS iT wOrTh a liFe?[oNeShOt][nEjiTeN]


**Take my Heart Away**

**By MistyAmethyst18**

* * *

Tenten & Neji were best friends since they were kids. When they grew older, they decided to go further, being more than just friends.

They've been going out together ever since Tenten's birthday, when Neji asked her out. It's been months ever since.

They always go to town after sparring sessions at the training grounds and just walk around, window-shop, or just sit at the park. They would just watch the clouds, look at the surroundings and feed the birds that walk around the grass.

Sometimes they go on dates, going to restaurants, watching movies, or just looking at the stars at night.

Sometimes they can understand each other without even talking to each other. Sometimes they can understand each other's feelings without actually showing it.

But there came a time when they had an argument which could never be forgotten.

_**Flashback**_

_They were sparring in the training grounds when Tenten saw Neji get hit by one of her own weapons when she noticed that Neji wasn't paying attention to her and was staring blankly into space._

"_Neji," Tenten asked, "are you even paying attention to me?"_

_Neji was startled by Tenten's weapons when it hit him without even him noticing. "Huh?"_

"_You're really not paying attention to me, are you?"_

"_I just have something on my mind, that's all."_

"_You're probably thinking about another girl besides me, aren't you?"_

"_Guess so," Neji replied without even thinking of what he just said. Realizing that, he immediately added, "But it must be you, I'm sure."_

"_You're lying, Neji."_

"_How would you know?" he replied, now in a serious tone._

"_I've known you for so long, Neji. And to think you're actually betraying me right now."_

"_I am not betraying you."_

"_For your information, I can see through you and your lousy excuses."_

"_If you don't want to believe me, fine then."_

"_I can't believe myself for falling in love with someone like you, a cold-hearted, fate-obsessed bastard!"_

"_.."_

"_Fine, be that way! We're over! I HATE YOU!"_

_After that, Tenten tried to hide her tears as she ran towards her home. She ran straight to her room and buried her face in the pillow._

"_I can't believe he would do this to me..."_

_**End Flashback**_

Nearly two weeks after the incident, Tenten tried to prove to Neji that she didn't need him to live, as well as she tried to forget Neji altogether. "I'll show him..." But she knew deep inside her heart that what she wanted to do was hard to do, and she had a lot of sacrifices to make along the way. "I'll do anything, **anything** to forget that…that bastard!"

Tenten was walking around town when she caught sight of Sakura, and a familiar person whom she hated most, laughing together, holding hands, and walking from shop to shop, until she realized something._ Wait a minute, that's the same thing we did when we were still together!_ Tenten thought. She wanted to spy some more, but she knew her heart would just suffer from all of it.

As time passed, Tenten tried to forget about Neji and Sakura together, but she can't seem to, since she always found them in town, always together. And as if that were enough, she even heard the people around her whisper, "Neji & Sakura look better than his ex-girlfriend." And all of this happens almost everyday, shattering her heart even more. What's more, no one was there to comfort her, since the only one who did was now the one she hated most.

"I've had enough!" she screamed in her room, holding a kunai in one hand so that the kunai was almost touching her skin, about to stab her heart. "I don't want to get hurt anymore! I don't want my heart to suffer even more!" she cried out as she drove the kunai to her heart, falling unconscious.

"Neji, why don't you just go and say sorry to Tenten?" Sakura pleaded as he replied roughly, "Why? I'm happy enough with you."

"You just went out with me so you could forget about Tenten!"

"…"

"Neji, do it for me. Do it for Tenten, please?"

"…Oh all right. Just so you could shut up already."

When he arrived at Tenten's house, he rang the doorbell for a long time. Realizing that something might have happened, he let himself in, only to find Tenten in her room with a kunai stabbed to her heart. Thinking quickly, he picked her up and ran as fast as he could to the hospital.

He waited as the doctors were checking Tenten, looking for ways to let her survive. When they were finished, Neji asked, quite concerned, "Can she live?" The doctors sadly replied, "There is only one way for her to survive. Someone has to donate a heart and a lot of blood. Unfortunately, I think it will be hard for us to find a donor."

"I know someone who will."

Tenten woke up, surprised to see that she was in the hospital, covered in bandages. When the doctor arrived to check her condition, he also gave Tenten something. "Whose letter is this and where did it come from?" she asked. The doctor simply replied, "It's for you, and it's from the person who saved you."

As Tenten read the letter, she became teary-eyed, regretting everything she did. "I never expected something like this would happen…."she muttered under her breath, speaking through her tears.

From then on, she never moved on. Never want, never had, and never will. It was a moment she could never erase from her mind, her heart, her soul. She could never forgive herself for doing such a thing. But even if she hated herself, she never tried to redo her biggest mistake ever, for every time she would, she would always be reminded of that letter forever.

"Dear Tenten,

I have always loved you. I'm sorry for what I did; I swear I will never do it again. And to prove my sincerity, I want you to have my heart. Take good care of it for me, okay? And next time, don't waste your life on such senseless things like that got it? I have always loved you, always had, always will. Goodbye forever, and whenever you are sad, just look up at the stars. I'll miss you forever, but I know we'll meet again someday. Until then, see you later.

Sayonara,

Neji-kun"

* * *

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

**A/N: **This is my very first fanfic so please R&R!! -MistyAmethyst18


End file.
